Seven Days of Heartbreak
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Hiromi confessed to Tsuna...but was rejected. Now she has to face the seven days of heartbreak that follow and the consequences of her actions...just so that she could have a happily ever after. Implied TsunaxKyoko Rejected TsunaxOC


**AN: Great, I inteded to write fluff and indeed up with a boatfull of angst . What is wrong with me? Anyway, would you guys like to see a sequal of this? You know something that is in Tsuna's POV? No...? Yes...? Maybe...?**

* * *

><p><strong>~*First Day of a Heartbreak*~<strong>

* * *

><p>"…<em>I'm sorry."<em>

"_You don't have to apologize Tsuna-kun. I understand. You love Kyoko-Chan there's not much I can do about that. Well, I'll see you around then."_

* * *

><p>I've never been the one for love. In fact I absolutely despise it. It has left me with nothing but pain and grief. You see, I Hiromi Fumiko, just got rejected by the guy I really thought that I love.<p>

A bittersweet smile takes hold of my lips as I scribble down the last notes for my English partner. I knew that he was in love with Kyoko Sasagawa but I kept telling myself that maybe he could consider me as something more than just a friend.

I thought I did what every girl in love was supposed to do. Try to make him notice me, I helped him in his studies or when his stuck at cleaning duty, I also gave him chocolates albeit it was anonymously done but still.

I close my eyes and place my head on my desk as a lone tear falls down and onto a scratch paper.

I really did thought I had a chance. I thought that maybe I could try to keep his heart and keep it safe.

I scoff and laugh tiredly.

Since when did I become so profound?

**~*Second Day of a Heartbreak*~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiromi-Chan!"<em>

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_That that No-Good Tsuna confessed to Kyoko!"_

"…_And?"_

"_She accepted!"_

* * *

><p>Humiliation. Such a cruel emotion.<p>

I never thought my heart could hurt so bad and as cliché as it might sound I feel like a thousand knives were being plunged deep into my heart.

How long have I stopped eating?

How long have I cried to sleep?

How long have I been smiling a fake smile that feel like I've lost my smile under a pile of lies?

How long…?

**~*Third Day of a Heartbreak*~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it true Hiromi-Chan?"<em>

"_Is what true?"_

"_That you've been accepted to go to an elite school in America and you turn it down?"_

"_Y-Yeah. I received a letter a week ago saying it was a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

"_Then why did you turn it down?"_

"…_Because I thought I could find my happily ever after here."_

"_Eh?"_

* * *

><p>Sacrifices.<p>

An elite school wanted me to go to their school with tuition paid, boarding already included, and all expenses paid by the school.

How could I have been so foolish to deny such a huge opportunity for a boy that I wasn't even sure of?

How could I have love blinded me so much to the point that I denied my only escape in this dark world?

How could I just lay here while she throws fragments of glasses on my body and face?

How could I…?

**~*Fourth Day of a Heartbreak*~**

* * *

><p>"<em>You stupid bitch! You're worthless. You should just crawl into a hole and die!"<em>

_SLAP_

* * *

><p>Maybe I could call the school again and beg them to reconsider their offer for me?<p>

Maybe I should run away?

Maybe I should just die?

Maybe I should…?

**~*Fifth Day of a Heartbreak*~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiromi-Chan! Are you alright? You're bleeding!"<em>

"_I am?"_

"_Yes! Your shoulder. Omygawd you have a huge cut on your shoulder! What happened?"_

"…_I must have cut myself by accident. I did walk through an abandoned building with falling glasses yesterday."_

"_And you didn't notice? Ah, forget that let's go the nurses office!"_

* * *

><p>Lies.<p>

No matter how small, how big, how perfect, or how many holes it has.

Has always been my defense mechanism.

It keeps me safe.

It keeps the outside world from entering my world.

It keeps me alive.

It keeps me safe.

Safe.

Safe…

…Safe…

**~*Sixth Day of a Heartbreak*~**

* * *

><p>"<em>You stupid bitch. I'll fucking end you now!"<em>

_BANG_

* * *

><p>I've never liked the color of red it was too dark and it was too light.<p>

It was like it never had a definite shade.

It was nothing.

It was ugly.

**~*Seventh Day of a Heartbreak*~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Class…please quiet down…I have sad news…Miss Hiromi Fumiko…died yesterday morning from a gunshot wound in the chest…let's take a moment to pray for her spirit."<em>

"Tenth, isn't she the girl who confessed to you?"

* * *

><p>Free.<p>

I was free.

I look down on my casket and grin when I see a fake smile on my face.

Everything was beautiful.

Everyone was there.

They were crying for me.

For whom I was and how I died.

He was there too.

He was also crying.

I smile and take one last breath of the air in the place where I'll be buried and leave through the front door.

I am free…

**End**


End file.
